The Deadliest Sin
by Just-A-Little-Crazed
Summary: Set after the Season 2 finale. A mysterious redhead kidnaps Bo and the rest of the group from the Dahl. What lays in wait for Bo? and why is Kenzi the key to it all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Hopefully you won't be disappointed!

This isn't my first FanFiction (I wrote a few others focusing on a lesbian couple for a British show called Skins) but this is my first time writing in the 3rd person (1st person is always a little more natural for me, but what is life without challenges eh?)

I LOVE Messages and reviews, they inspire me to write more / faster. Constructive critism is always welcome too. Im currently on the lookout for someone to proof read chapters for me before I post (as I am prone to silly little mistakes sometimes.)

Oh and finally, none of my friends LOVE Lost Girl like I do, so im always on the look out for a Fae-buddy to talk about the show with!

I don't own Lost Girl, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories).  
My story is set after the series 2 season finale. Enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Bo stood in the corner and allowed her eyes to scan the bar. Everyone she cared about; and even a few that she couldn't care less about were right in front of her. They had prevented a war today, won a seemingly unwinnable battle and prevented untold destruction. But like all war, they were not without fatalities. Bo closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to think of Lachlyn and Ciara, thou she did not feel pain nor the stab of loss, her heart did ache for them. They had given their lives to protect the Fae, but more so they had given their lives to her. They had made the ultimate sacrifice so she could fulfil her destiny; and she would never forget their bravery. Of course there were also casualties. It seemed no one had escaped the battle without at least a minor injury; luckily Trick's free drinks seemed to be helping. It had been at least a full 10 minutes since Vex had whined about his arm or tried to convince her to turn the bar into a victory shag fest.

"Hey Bo-balicious, what you doing in the corner all on your lonesome? We are meant to be celebrating all up in here, and babe you're kinda the guest of honour"

Kenzi slapped Bo's arm playfully. Without thinking, Bo pulled Kenzi into a tight embrace, but quickly released when she heard Kenzi let out a small whimper.

"Oh my god Kenz im so sorry, I forgot about the whole 'you got stabbed and now have a major wound' thing. Are you sure you're ok? Maybe I should get Lauren over to take another look"

"No need I'm fine"

Kenzi did her best to flash Bo a reassuring smile.

"It's just a little tender is all, plus not so much of a savage wound and more a nearly completely healed gnarly scar thanks to siren boy. Guys dig chicks with scars right?"

Bo couldn't help but let out a small laugh, typical Kenzi always there to lighten the mood. _There is no way I would have got this far without her_.

"I think even if the Garuda had cut off both your arms and your cute little butt, any man would still be unable to resist the Kenzi charm. Of course, if guys don't work out for you im always available"

Bo gave Kenzi a seductive wink and licked her lips suggestively; Kenzi shot her a look of mock horror.

"Oh hell no, I didn't have any of your blood, and even if I did there is no way you are succu-bonking this chicka! Besides, I wouldn't say you are all that 'available' "

Almost as if by instinct Bo's eyes found Lauren. The sight of the blonde doctor still took her breath away and it took every inch of self restraint that she had, to stop herself running over and throwing her arms around the other women. That and the fact that things were still so tense and raw between them. After all the pain they had caused each other Bo was surprised they could even bare to be in the same room, let alone still have such intense feelings for one another. Bo touched her lips gently; they still tingled from the memory of the last kiss she had shared with Lauren. She wished that the kiss could have fixed everything, but a simple kiss, even one filled with love and passion couldn't fix the carnage between them.

_Tomorrow, when all the hype of the battle has passed we are going to sit down and talk_, _get everything out in the open and see if we can salvage anything from the wreckage_.

It was then, that Bo noticed Dyson leaning very close to Lauren; it looked as though he was whispering something in her ear. Whatever Dyson said made Laurens eyes snap up and connect with Bo's, a slight look of panic passing across her flawless face. Bo looked over at Dyson to find his eyes on her too, a strange look across his face, one that Bo had not seen for the best part of a year. He was looking at her like he cared, his features softened with emotions, his eyes shining with…No it couldn't be could it? He hadn't looked at her that way since…

"Have you spoken to wolfie since…well you know..recently?"

Kenzi's voice snapped Bo out of her thoughts. She tore her gaze away from Dyson, but was unable to meet Kenzi's eyes as Kenzi seemed to be doing her best to look at everything in the room except Bo.

"Spoken to Dyson about what?"

"Oh you know…just general stuff. Either of you met any baaaaad ass fae recently, major life changes either of you should know about, who would win a fight between Spiderman and Batman…"

"Kenzi! Stop with the cryptic. I haven't spoken to Dyson since we got back to the bar. Ordinarily that wouldn't be a big deal, but something is going on with Dyson and you seem to know all about it so I think you should just tell me"

Kenzi looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; clearly she was torn between her loyalty to Bo and this secret she seemed to be keeping for Dyson. Bo hated putting her in that position but she felt too tired for anymore games today.

"Bo..its…I…We…"

Kenzi looked around awkwardly, seemingly trying to find a distraction. Upon seeing the half full glass in her hand she smiled. She quickly raised the glass and guzzled down the amber liquid.

"Oh no would you look at that! My glass is empty! Trick..TRICK another of your fine beverages please!"

Bo heard a sigh and then a quiet "help yourself, you usually do" from across the room. A look of pure relief spread across Kenzi's face.

"Sorry Bo-Bo, mama needs liquid pain relief and helping myself means getting the good stuff"

Kenzi gave Bo a light slap on the butt and hurried off before Bo had a chance to argue. Bo couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped her lips. _Like I need any more complications in my life right now_.

Bo once again looked towards Lauren, gone was the look of panic and in its place a look of barely contained anger. Lauren and Dyson now seemed to be in a heated argument; Lauren's hands balled up in tight fists, her jaw tense. Dyson on the other hand seemed relaxed, a smirk playing across his lips. He seemed to be trying to provoke Lauren and was pleased that he was having the desired affect. Bo felt a wave of anger building up inside her, she wasn't sure if it was aimed at Dyson's sudden personality shift or wanting to protect Lauren from anything negative Fae related. Or negative non-Fae related.

_I would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe, if only she would let me._

Bo and the rest of the group didn't notice the fiery redhead enter the bar until she cleared her throat loudly and began to speak.

"Well! Isn't this just about the best present a girl could ask for! I knew you were calling out to me sweetheart, but I didn't realise you were going to welcome me with so many wonderful gifts. I don't even have anything to give you in return, at least…Not yet"

Bo, like everyone else in the bar turned their attention to focus on the unknown women.

The women on the other hand seemed to be talking to Kenzi as though she was the only one in the room.

Bo took a few steps closer to Kenzi and the rest of her friends. She had no idea who this woman was but one thing was for sure, if she was a threat she would have to get through her first.

"Wow wow hold on a minute _sweetheart. _Who are you? What are you doing here? And why the hell would Kenzi call you? You're not exactly her type"

The women seemed reluctant to turn away from Kenzi, but did so to address Bo. The women looked intrigued as she looked Bo up and down, her eyes lingering a little too long on her body for Bo's tastes.

"Ah yes the unaligned succubus, the 'leader'. They say you are quiet powerful, and not just without your clothes on. I guess we shall see."

"The only thing you are going to see is the floor when I knock your ass on it!" Bo replied as she balled her hands into fists and brought them up in front of her chest.

"Such aggressive words from such a pretty mouth! Did your mother never teach you to…oops my mistake, I have met your mother, and compared to her you are practically an ангел. However, I can see you are certainly going to be a….challenge. Everything will become clear in time. Now though, it is time to sleep."

Before Bo could respond, a creature stepped out from behind the women. He reminded Bo of a frail and sick old man. It was of no surprise that no one had noticed his presence before as he couldn't have been more than 4 feet tall. His skin was grey and rotting, exposing his skeletal frame. Instead of fingers he had thin talons that looked sharp enough to rip through flesh.

"označite TAKA.. označite TAKA…označite TAKA"

His voice was barely above a whisper as he chanted the words over and over.

Bo watches in horror as everyone in the bar, except for the two newcomers swayed from side to side before falling to the floor. Bo felt her own body trying to shut down and collapsed to her knees.

"Wh…What…..did…"

Bo struggled to speak, her voice sounding thick, her mouth unable to correctly form the words spinning round her head.

"Oh don't worry darl' they're just sleeping, ya'll won't be much good to me if you're dead"

The women walked over and gently swept aside a lock of hair from Bo's face. Bo tried to shove the women's hand away but her arms would do nothing more than merely twitch at her side.

"You should be out for the count right about now just like all your little friends, maybe you are really powerful. Or perhaps you are just stubborn."

The last thing Bo saw was the strangers boot as it connected with the side of her face. Unconsciousness overtook her before she could even feel the pain.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Well that's it! First chapter down. Let me know what you thought. Hugs and stickers and Honey Berry Crunch for all!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here we are! Chapter two! If you are reading this then a big thank you for sticking with me through chapter one and coming back for more! Special MASSIVE thanks to everyone who reviewed / favourited and followed my story. You guys rock!

I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. As usual keep the reviews / messages coming, they make me happy!

I don't own Lost Girl, the characters are not mine (except in my dreams and made up stories).

... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... .. ... .. .. ... ..

Bo awoke feeling as though she had spent the night in a boxing ring facing off against a Cerberus. Her whole body ached, and her headache was so fierce she was sure her brain was trying to escape from her skull. Using power tools. She touched the side of her jaw gingerly and grimaced slightly at the painful lump she found there.

_Another sexy bruise to add to my collection, _she thought with dismay.

As she tried to sit up she become aware of the other body snuggled tightly against her chest. Bo couldn't help but get lost in the moment and pulled the sleeping body closer against her. The smell of vanilla invaded her senses. It was one of her favourite smells and the fact that it was mingled with the scent of something so distinctly Lauren made it all the more enticing. Bo felt the hunger stirring deep inside her, the constant ache of desire she felt whenever Lauren was around, only ever intensified by the feel of their bodies touching.

"**No! Stay with me Bo! Please no, not again!"**

Lauren began thrashing around wildly; it took Bo a second to realise that Lauren was still asleep and seemed to be caught in a nightmare. After her own run in with a Mare, Bo knew how deadly bad dreams could be. She began to softly stroke Lauren's hair as she willed calming powers to flow from her fingertips.

"Shhhh Lauren Its ok, im here. It's just a bad dream. You need to wake up now. Come back to me"

Bo continued trying to sooth and wake Lauren as gently as possible. Bo's words and gentle caress seemed to be working, Lauren's cries turned to quiet mumbles and her movements became less violent. Bo smiled with relief when Lauren finally opened her eyes.

"Oh Bo, thank god it wasn't real. I wouldn't be able to cope if….Oh Bo"

Lauren had tears running down her cheeks as she clung to Bo and kissed her face all over. Bo felt like her heart was being torn in two, the hurt from seeing Lauren in distress and the joy at how Lauren's clear display of affection reflected her feelings, had Bo at odds. She let out an involuntary hiss of pain as Lauren's lips brushed a little too roughly against her injured jaw. The noise made Lauren stop and her eyes connected with Bo's before settling on the injury.

"Oh god Bo what happened to you?"

"A size 7 stiletto boot to the face from what I remember. Its ok I can…"

Lauren cut Bo off before she had a chance to finish, her fingers clumsily undoing the buttons of her silk shirt as she spoke.

"It looks awful. I don't think that your jaw is fractured, but you certainly have a nasty lump and bruise. You need to heal."

Bo allowed her eyes to scan the ever increasing amount of skin being revealed to her as Lauren undid each button. A wave of desire coursed through her and her body gave an involuntary shake as she remembered the last night of passion they had spent together. For a second Bo considered Lauren's offer, her body was screaming at her, needing to feed, needing the release, needing Lauren's body against her own. Bo reached out her hand and gently traced her fingers along Lauren's neck and down the newly exposed flesh. Lauren's breath hitched at Bo's touch and the sound alone nearly sent her over the edge. Bo placed her hand over Lauren's to stop her undoing the remaining buttons. Lauren looked up at her with confusion etched on her face and a slight look of rejection in her eyes.

"I don't want you."

A look of genuine hurt passed across Lauren's face before she turned away from Bo. Bo cursed silently.

"I didn't mean I don't want you, I mean I don't want your body. No I don't mean that, of course I want your body, MY body is going crazy wanting to touch you. That's not what it's about. Its…I..We.."

Bo let out a frustrated sigh. _How can it be this hard to tell her how I feel? _

Lauren turned back to Bo, the look on her face unreadable, however her eyes seemed to be willing Bo to continue.

"I don't want to feed on you, to be intimate with you for that reason. I don't want to use you for that. I want it to mean more. I want it to be about us and how we feel about each other. I want it to be special."

Bo could feel her cheeks flushing pink. _I could kick myself for how lame that sounded. She must be the first human in history to be able to turn a succubus into an incoherent emotional wreck._

Lauren smiled and cupped Bo's face gently_._

"I do understand Bo and I respect your openness. There is so much for us to talk about and work through, and I promise you we will. But I want to be able to help you, at least when I know I can."

Something about Lauren's tone and choice of words seemed off. Bo couldn't help but think back to the things Lauren had said during her nightmare and the way she reacted when she woke up.

"Before I woke you earlier, what were you dreaming about?"

A look of distress flashed across Lauren's face and she shuffled away from Bo so their bodies were no longer touching, Bo missed the contact immediately.

"Dream? No this was a nightmare, a dreadfully real feeling nightmare."

Bo reached out and took Laurens hand, lacing their fingers together. Lauren took a deep breath before continuing.

"We were back facing the Garuda, except this time we didn't win. I had to keep watching you get hurt, watching you die over and over. Sometimes your death was instant. Other times I manage to get to you in time but I couldn't do anything, once you even lay dying in my arms and asked me why I couldn't save you"

"Lauren it wasn't…"

"Wasn't real, I know. But it felt so real Bo. I can still remember how warm your blood felt on my hands, the smell of fire and stale sweat poisoned the air and I swear it's still lingering. My throat even feels raw from crying and screaming your name"

Bo pulled Lauren into a fiercely tight embrace.

"I will never leave you"

"Bo you can't make promises that…"

Bo pulled back so she could look deeply into Lauren's eyes; she placed her hand over Lauren's heart and placed Lauren's hand over her own.

"I will NEVER Leave you."

A loud crash made them both jump and as Bo looked around for the source of the noise, the reality of the situation was brought to her. They had awoken on the floor; that much she knew. But it wasn't the dusty wooden planks of the crack shake, or the luxuriously soft carpet of Laurens bedroom, it wasn't even the beautifully polished floors of The Dahl. They had awoken on a floor so black and void of detail that for a moment Bo wondered if they were hovering above nothingness. No more than 10 steps in front of them the floor changed to a dark blue carpet. Bo stood up and considered trying to jump from where she stood to the carpet just in case; however she quickly dismissed that thought and took a few hesitant steps forward. A wave of foolish relief washed over her when she didn't tumble into a never ending abyss and her feet sunk into the soft carpet.

Bo looked around the above average sized room; the first thing to draw her attention was one of the walls that was in fact not really a wall at all. Bo walked over to it and ran her fingers along the cool glass. Behind the glass was a room covered floor to ceiling in bright white tiles. Inside the room was the most beautiful bathroom Bo had ever seen. A shower ran the entire length of one of the walls and right in the centre stood a Jacuzzi bath. Judging from the size of each, they had clearly been built to share. For a second Bo got lost in the image of Lauren in that shower covered in soap, hot water melting away the bubbles from her beautiful skin, Bo herself stepping into the shower to..

"Whoa. That's one hell of a bathroom"

The sound of Lauren's voice so close behind her instantly made Bo snap out of her fantasy. There was no way she would be able to keep her hands off real Lauren, while thinking about naked fantasy Lauren.

"Yeah, and look at all those towels and toiletries, I feel like im looking into a show room at Bed, Bath and Beyond."

Lauren gave a chuckle and took a few steps closer to the glass. Bo's senses were overloaded by the smell of vanilla and the heat radiating from Lauren's body being so close to her own.

"It's not very private though. I'm guessing behind that little wall in the corner is the toilet. Hopefully that hasn't been built to share too."

Lauren raised her eyebrow questioningly but said nothing. Bo decided that now probably wasn't the best time to share her naked shower fantasy.

Bo stepped away from the bathroom and continued to look around the rest of the room. The three remaining walls were painted a rich, almost royal blue. Against one wall was the biggest and most comfy looking bed Bo had ever seen. It didn't escape Bo's notice that, like the shower and Jacuzzi bath, there was only one and it was obviously made to be shared. To the right of the bed stood a mini fridge, when Bo opened it she was surprised to find that it was stocked full of alcohol and chocolate. Bo shook her head and walked back into the centre of the room. The only things left to explore were the two doors on the two remaining walls. Bo walked over to the normal looking door, well the more normal of the two as they both looked pretty strange.

It looked like a giant glass window but someone had painted it black and removed the handle. Bo gave the glass a push and a few half hearted punches but felt unsurprised when the glass didn't so much as crack.

"You know, for a minute I was wondering if Trick had lived up to his name and tricked me, you know paid for a mini vacation for me in a swanky hotel. A 'well done you for saving the entire Fae race' present. But I don't think even he would lock us in or let some skanky redhead with an attitude problem kick me in the face."

Bo began walking to the other door, it was right behind where they had woken and was completely surrounded by the black floor. As Bo got to the where the carpet ended she suddenly had a bad feeling, instead of taking another step forward she hovered her foot above the blackness. She brought her foot down slowly and watched in dismay as it just kept on going down, seeping further and further into the never ending darkness.

"Ok so the floor that was a floor is now a black hole. We are being kept prisoner in a room that I couldn't afford with a years salary from the job I don't have, and I have been waiting to be alone with you ever since we shared that last kiss, but now I am its at the expense of not knowing where my friends are..Or hell, where we even are."

Bo sighed and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't have planned or picked a more perfect setting to have her talk with Lauren. The luxury room, the amazing bathroom, the stocked mini fridge and the fact that finally, it was just the two of them. It was faultless. Except for the big neon signs everywhere saying this was a trap, and they most certainly were trapped. Bo moved further back on the bed so her feet no longer touched the floor. _Damn this really is comfy I bet these sheets feel amazing against naked.._. her thoughts were cut off; she couldn't keep her eyes off the perfect sway of Lauren's hips as she walked over to join her. Lauren started to sit next to Bo but seemed to think better of it and sat just out of arms reach. Although Bo wanted her close, it was much easier to not touch Lauren, when she could not easily touch Lauren.

"It will be ok Bo, we will figure this out."

"You make it sound so simple Lauren. We need to figure out what's going on, where we are, how we even got here, who the hell those two were, where everyone else is, how to get out of here and that's jus the start…not that im not glad that im here, with you, I am glad. So so glad it's just.."

Bo realised she was rambling and smiled at Lauren apologetically; Lauren shuffled closer and placed her hand on Bo's arm.

"Its ok Bo, we just need to start with what we know. Then we can use that to build a hypothesis regarding the situation whilst factoring in other..

_Everyone looks to me to be the leader, but im the one freaking out while Lauren keeps her cool and takes charge. There are so many sides to her that I have never seen, not even when I thought I was looking._

"…I have a theory about how they got us here. I believe we were put to sleep by a sandman…"

"Sandman? Wait didn't I meet him? Annoying little guy that helped his psycho girlfriend turn a building full of people insane?"

"Like everything Fae related nothing is ever simply black and white"

Lauren gave Bo a small smile before continuing.

"Or perhaps I should have said light or dark. 'Sandman' is mostly a general term, more of a classification of a Fae's abilities. Yes the Sandman you described does exist and as we unfortunately found out, is Dark Fae. The only other Sandman I know is a light fae elder by the name of Kemra. He is said to sing songs to sooth the minds of humans who are unable to sleep peacefully and feeds off the worries and bad dreams. Bo, I think what we are dealing with is something much worse than dark Fae."

_She's so cute when she geeks out,_Bo thought, as she tried to focus on the words coming from Lauren's mouth, instead of the perfect, kissable shape of her lips.

"When the Ash..The old Ash, first brought me to his compound, it was all so new. There was this entire world that had just been opened up to me and there was so much I wanted to learn, to understand. He had all these artefacts, books and pictures of things I had never seen before"

Bo couldn't help but smile.

"The Lauren version of Disney World"

Lauren blushed and looked away shyly. Bo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her lips.

"Sorry, carry on with your story"

"Thank you. The Ash was very selective about what I should know and seemed very protective over a certain book. So one night I stole the key, snuck into the great hall and 'borrowed' the book I had seen him lock away."

"oooooh rule breaking Lauren I like it. I never knew you were so bad"

Lauren gave Bo a cheeky grin.

"Sometimes I can be very very bad…."

Bo had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Lauren's words sent chills down her spine. Their eyes locked and Bo could swear she saw her own lust reflected in Lauren's eyes. Almost as if a trance they began to move closer, eyes never breaking contact, fingers reaching out to touch exposed skin, lips parting in anticipation…

Another loud bang made them both jump, their body's mere inches apart.

_I know my desire is always heightened when we are together but this is crazy. It's like everything is increased a million times_. _I feel like I might explode if I don't touch her soon._

Lauren gave a small cough and started to continue with her story. The fact that her cheeks were crimson and her gaze was focused intently on the floor, did not escape Bo's notice.

_She must feel it too; her aura is burning so brightly I could see it with my eyes closed._

"I erm..Hmm where was I?...Oh yes the book. The first 10 pages or so were written in a language I couldn't read. I copied some and showed it to the few Fae I had met and they couldn't read it either. I believe it to be a language so old; it may have been created by the very first Fae clans. The next fifty pages or so were just signatures, at the time they didn't mean much to me except that the must be important as they were written in blood"

Bo wrinkled her nose in disgust and waited for Lauren to continue.

"I believe the signatures were those of every Morrigan and Ash past to present. From then on it seemed to read like a Fae catalogue. Each entry had different hand writing or ink almost as if the book wasn't written all at once or by just one person, but overtime as information became available. Bo there was a picture of that creepy 'thing' from the bar."

Bo closed her eyes. Her head still hurt like hell and she was having a tough time processing all the information Lauren was throwing at her. However that was nothing compared to the ever increasing hunger she was feeling.

"So you're saying you think you were looking at some sort of ancient book dedicated to ugly Fae? Oh! Like the erm under-Fae?"

Bo gave a little triumphant smile and Lauren couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Sort of. Under-Fae are just those Fae that are too obscure in size or appearance to successfully blend into the human world. I would think there are a lot more than they could fit into a book. I'm sure the light and dark keep tabs on them, but they are mostly of no real threat."

"What about the Lizard guy with the big hammers and the creepy old dude that finger fucked my brain to try and get me to drink suicide tea? They were a pretty big threat. Well not to me, I kicked both their asses without breaking a sweat, but you get where im going with this."

"Yes Bo I remember. But those Fae did not attack you through free will. At the orders of the Morrigan and Ash they were forced into a fight to the death, just like you were. They were doing what they were told to do. But what happens when there are Fae and under-Fae that refuse to play by the rules?"

"Surely then Ash and Morrigan would put together some kinda Fae Mafia to just wipe them out?"

"I don't think things in the Fae world are always that simple"

Bo closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, the pounding in her head was getting worse and the hunger was threatening to overtake her. She knew this feeling, it was the one that had plagued her all through her teens, and it was the one that had her leaving a trail of bodies in her wake.

"Bo, are you ok?"

"I don't know, it feels like.."

Bo opened her eyes and looked at Lauren; she knew something was wrong the second their eyes connected. Before she was able to hide it, a look of fear passed across Lauren's face.

"Bo your eyes are…"

"Lauren it's the hunger I can't.."

"označite TAKA.. označite TAKA…označite TAKA"

Bo wasn't sure where the voice was coming from; it was so loud she felt like it was inside her own head. Lauren began swaying just like she had done at the bar and Bo once again felt her own body trying to shut down, this time she felt powerless to resist it. With the last ounce of strength she had, she pulled Lauren further onto the bed and cuddled up beside her.

_I can't feed on her when im asleep can I? Please God don't let me hurt her._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll

The red headed women chuckled and touched the monitor screen fondly.

"To think I was going to put the Succubus with the wolf man! How off base would I have been! That doctor is certainly a smart one, and so very very sexy. If I didn't need her with the Succubus…oh the things I would do to her.."

She let her voice trail of and turned her chair to look at the unconscious figure behind her.

"Thanks for the heads up doll face. Let's just hope they weren't the only things you were right about. No one really see's you do they? but you seem to see everything. Im going to change that, don't you worry."

The women turned back to the seven monitor screens, as she got to the very last two she stroked the figures on display before hitting the off switches. The women then picked up the walkie talkie lying on the desk.

"Zalen…"

A grunt from the walkie talkie confirmed he could hear her.

"Thanks to our acquisition yesterday we no longer have a use for the occupants of rooms six and seven. Please dispose of them"

"diiiiiiiiiiispose…."

The women then switched the walkie talkie to a different frequency and brought it to her mouth again.

"Elin, are you there?"

There was a long pause without a response; however she could hear heavy breathing and muffled giggles coming from the device_. _She was just about to get really angry when a girly sing song voice began speaking.

"Of course I am here! I could never leave you my beautiful and most powerful leader, never fear I am here, always at your beck and call, there to catch you if you…"

"Yes Elin I get the picture. Ahotè has put the succubus and human back to sleep, please could you go and set everything up for when they wake up? Also stop pumping the nymph pheromone into their room. There is enough sexual energy between those two already. The succubus was practically ready to eat the human before I got Ahotè to step in"

"Isn't that what we want to happen?"

The women gave a sigh; of course Elin would turn her words into something sexual, she could and would turn anything into some kind of sexual innuendo.

"Just do it ok and do it right. Don't fuck it up."

"Ooooh I love it when you tell me what to do and don't worry, there is only one type of fucking I like to do, maybe I could show you later?"

_This is why you should never hire a nymph, especially one who's bat shit crazy. _The women thought with irritation. She had met a few of Elin's previous lovers, or at least what was left of them. It was part of the reason she had picked her, Elin was as deadly as she was beautiful.

The women put the walkie talkie down without responding; she had learnt long ago not to mix business with pleasure. Leadership rule 101: Don't fuck the help if you don't want the help to fuck with you.

She still couldn't believe her luck; she thought the preparations would take months. Obtaining the human was just one of many steps; finding the others at the bar was like replacing those steps with an escalator. Without turning, the women once again spoke to the unconscious figure.

"Its gonna be one hell of a ride darlin' just you wait and see."


End file.
